The Lone One
by rika08
Summary: Sequel to 'Letting Go' songfic with Josh Gracin. Dg waits in Finauqa while Cain fights the Longcoats. But what happens when DG recieves a letter from Cain and one not from Cain?
1. Long One

Night had long since set over the crystal lake of Finaqua. The warm summer had had grown cold quickly as the season changed. Time had passed like snail in the OZ. Worry and fear had resurfaced in the people of the OZ. As war raged against the remaining Longcoats, reports of casualties came in every day.

After the armies had marched out of Central City, almost a year ago, she and Azkadellia had been sent to Finaqua for their protection. Despite her protests, DG had travel to Finaqua. Now she could only spend her days in safety, waiting for each letter from Cain, and worrying if she would receive them. Not two days later, Jeb and his men arrived, beaten but alive. After a month of recovery, they had marched out to join the rest of the army on the battlefield.

Dg sat on the balcony of her room. In one hand was Cain's most recent letter to her, and the other her necklace. The one that Cain had given to her the day he left. Often Dg would stay up late nights, rereading his letters, holding the necklace. She would gaze at the butterfly and then back out at the waters.

_There's no holding you back when you're leaving  
I'll have to face it alone until tomorrow  
And as your fading away  
I know it's a matter of hours til the tears begin  
Guess I'll turn out the lights and I'll settle in_

"_I still would've volunteered for this." _That's what he had told her after the meeting. Cain had always been one to volunteer for an opportunity

DG smiled. "You always put my safety over yours."

She pushed herself off the balcony and turned back to her room. She closed the doors to her balcony and walked to the bed. DG set the necklace down by her bedside table and blew out the candle.

_For the long one  
For the restless night  
As your memory fades with no end in sight  
It's a strong one and it holds on tight  
Laying in the darkness  
Praying for the morning sun  
It's a long one_

After nearly a year at war, things were old. Any second your life could end, or end for a friend. Nights were just as hazardous as day, maybe more so. With the cover of darkness, it was harder to see the enemy. One could never sleep peacefully, especially so close to the battlefield.

Cain sighed at the uneasy quiet. Propped up by his elbow and reading by a dim candle, he read DG's letter that had just arrived. Her elegant, yet messy penmanship was always one highlight to their arrival. It gave him something to mention every time he wrote back. They always say the same thing, only written in a different wording.

_I miss you. Be safe. Watch your back. Wish you were back home. _And,_ I love you._

No matter how bad things got out there, her letters always made things bearable. And if gave him time to remember why he was out here, far from her. He folded the letter slowly and set it on his bunk. Cain reached for his pen and paper and started writing his next letter. Suddenly, writing felt all wrong. It felt like one lie after another. Deep down, Cain knew this letter would be his last one to DG. Whether he would die or not…he'd have to break his promise to her.

Outside silence broke with a sudden explosion. Cain dropped the letter and grabbed his gun. He rushed outside as a second bomb went off near the edge of their camp.

_I've been through this before it wasn't easy  
I think I'm ready this time  
I think I'm ready  
I'll lay down on this bed and then  
I'll imagine your touch and I'll see your face  
And the shadows will come and surround this place _

With two bombs exploding into the night sky, gunfire soon followed. Men ran for cover and returned fire. Commanding officers gave orders and joined their men. Cain weaved between gathered troops as he headed for the operations unit. Inside sat the radio operator that connected them with the other regiments of the army.

"General, each post is reporting numerous enemy encampments." he said. "We're completely surrounded."

Cain inhaled sharply. He nodded, "Send word back to the Queen."

"Yes sir."

Cain turned and left the tent. He followed a group of captains and joined them. He pulled out his gun and readied to fire. The men around him all looked to him, knowing that their fate would all be the same.

"Your orders sir?" one asked.

"Give them hell." Cain answered.

Each one nodded and smirked. They turned back and opened fire. Cain could hear several Longcoats fall form their shots. All around the air filled with gunfire and cries. Men fell throughout the entire camp.

Amidst the gunfire, Cain caught sight of something thrown into the air.

"Take cover!" he ordered.

It clattered over them into the camp. Cain looked back and his heart stopped. He Grabbed the man next to him and pushed him back, catching his men's attention. They all rushed to their feet, attempting to get far from the bomb. Seconds later, the bomb exploded into the night. The force knocked Cain to the ground, surrounding him in darkness.

_For the long one  
For the restless night  
As your memory fades with no end in sight  
It's a strong one and it holds on tight  
Laying in the darkness  
Praying for the morning sun  
It's a long one_

Dg sat out by the waters edge. Her arms were wrapped around her body as the wind blew fiercely. She knew it was foolish to be outside in such weather, but what else was she to do. She had been sent to Finaqua for her protection and given nothing to occupy her mind in the meantime.

Rushed footsteps crackled behind her, running toward her. Dg turned her head, finding Azkadellia running quickly down the path. Her face was full of fear and sadness. Dg stood quickly and ran to meet up with Azkadellia.

"Az what's wrong?" DG asked.

"DG, we've…received two letters." Azkadellia answered slowly. She held out two letters. One was a light, off-white color. DG recognized it from Cain's letter. The second one was a pale yellow, military parchment. The envelope wasn't written, but typed on.

"Two?" DG asked.

"They're both addressed to you.' Az handed the letters to DG.

DG took them into her trembling hands. She opened the military letter first:

_Dear Princess Dorothy Gale,_

_It is with my most deepest regret, that I inform you of General Wyatt Cain. On the seventh day this past month, we received a message, claiming their regiment was under siege. As of this moment, those officers of the regiment that have not been found, are pronounced missing in action. Be assured Princess, that a more thorough examination shall take place, but until then I can give no other words of comfort._

_My deepest apologies, Princess_

_General Gregory Tolmen._

DG froze. MIA. Cain was missing. Her hands trembled with the letter in them. Tears fell from her eyes effortlessly. Her body felt heavy with the weight of the necklace around her neck.

"No, DG." Azkadellia whispered. She wrapped her arms around DG and held her close.

"Missing in action, Az." DG whispered.

_These days go by so fast  
I just turn around then they're gone  
And when the night time goes  
It's long and lonely  
Holding on and on_

"DG have you lost your mind?" Azkadellia asked. She ran behind DG as she stormed into Central City Palace. "Mother and father sent us to Finaqua so we would **avoid** the war."

"Then you can go back Azkadellia. I'm tired of sitting around doing absolutely nothing when I could be out there with the troops, helping the." DG explained. She pushed open the doors in front of her and continued on her way.

Several people froze at the sight of the two unexpected Princess storming through the palace. No one dared approach either of them as they rushed through the palace.

Ambrose looked up from his paperwork as DG stormed through the hallway beside him. He set the papers down and followed after DG. Azkadellia appeared by his side.

"DG, would please slow down!" Azkadellia called.

"I thought you two were supposed to be in Finaqua with Raw and Tutor?" Ambrose asked.

"We were. Then DG suddenly took off for Central City." Azkadellia explained.

The doors in front opened as DG reached them. She finally slowed down and walked calming into the conference room. Azkadellia and Ambrose appeared soon after, behind her. The entire council was silent as DG entered the room.

"Dg, what in the OZ are you doing here? You should be in Finaqua." Lavender said.

DG shook her head. "I can't, mother. I can't stay there while there are men out on the battlefield fighting."

"Just what are you suggesting, DG?" Lavender asked.

"I have experience, mother. Send me out there with the troops. Let me do something to help them." DG pleaded.

Lavender stood, "Absolutely not. I cannot send my own daughter and Princess off into war!"

"So you'll send young men from their families off to war but not me?" DG asked. She knew she was crossing the line. A very dangerous line to cross. "Mother, you know that one way, I'll go out there and help them. I rather do it with your knowledge than go behind your back."

The entire council room was silent. Azkadellia walked further into the council room and stopped next to DG.

"Mother, perhaps DG's words were a little too bold. But what image are we sending to the people if we are sent to Finaqua during the war. Shouldn't we be out with them, mourning those lost, those missing, those injured. Surely there must be something that we can do here in Central city, or out on the battlefield." Az said.

DG's hand slipped into Azkadellia's. "Please mother. I know just as well as any soldier out there the dangers of this war. Not to mention this war started because of me."

Lavender was silent. She looked to Ahamo for support in her decision. He nodded slowly back. She sighed deeply. "Very well, since both of you have…adamantly given your outlooks, I shall see what both of you can contribute."

_For the long one  
For the restless night  
As your memory fades with no end in sight  
It's a strong one and it holds on tight  
Laying in the dark  
Praying for the morning sun  
It's a long one  
_

DG stared out at Central City from her balcony. Her mother and the council had given her the task of supply runs to the troop stations. Azkadellia stayed in Central City, working with tactical experts. Her hands played with a letter. The second letter that Azkadellia had given DG in Finaqua was clearly from Cain. She inhaled deeply and held the letter close to her. _._

The letter had been what she had feared for; his goodbye. That was just like Cain, at the last second, he'll break the break the promise. DG smiled sadly to herself, remembering his final words to her.

"I hope you know Cain, if you're **not** dead. You'll wish you were when I find you." DG said to herself. She folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. DG then placed the envelope into her coast pocket and stared back out at Central City.

_It's a long one_


	2. Final words Author's note

_Dear Kiddo,_

_I know I've written this hundreds of time, but your penmanship never ceases to amuse me. For a Princess, you write terribly. Not much has changed since my last letter. I'm sorry I can't write as often as I'd hope, or as often as you do. I can guess you have a lot of free time in Finaqua-_

_Everyday I wake up wondering if you're next to me, then I realize that you're not. But you're safe, so I accept it. DG, I know I gave you a promise that I would never say goodbye to you. But, I think I might have to, Deeg. If this is my last letter to you, I don't want it to have the same things I've written since I left._

_DG, I've loved you since I met you. I'm sorry I never told you that, and I'm sorry I have to do this to you. Things keep getting rough over here and I can't keep the thought that I might not see you again out of my mind. Take care of yourself kid, cause I'm not sure I'll be able to. Goodbye_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

ok, so this is cain's final letter. I hope you gues thought this fic was ok. I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing. College had just been keepiong me from writing.

I own nothing. please read and review.

oh! if you want a sequal to this, tell me!! I'm getting ideas already!!


End file.
